waroflightfandomcom-20200213-history
Rarity gets Acne
Rarity gets Acne is the eleventh episode of the seventh season of the Chronicles of the Keepers. Plot The episode opens with Mikey, Po and Beast Boy making breakfast, though everyone's more excited about Mikey's and Po's creations. Applejack soon wonders where Rarity is, as she's usually first in line when Beast Boy makes breakfast. Rarity is still in her bed feeling sick. She then looks into the mirror and sees her face covered in zits and screams. Donnie studies her, and says that the zits will continue to spread, until she basically becomes a giant zit and will pop. Rarity locks herself in her room, not wanting to come out until whenever these zits go away. But then, she notices the zits are now growing on her tongue, freaking her out. Meanwhile, we see Kraven entering a lab with Ramrod and King Cobra at his side. Seeing the workload that Ghoul had to deal with repairing his robotic foot soldiers, he decides to bring in someone to serve under Ghoul. He needs someone easy to manipulate and intimidate into working for them, which means the Baxter Stockman in April, Casey and Karai's universe. Back in Merlin's tower, Rarity tries to hide from everyone and Martin and Mikey make fun of her. Merlin tells them stop and consider what humans would think of the pair if they saw them. Merlin senses Spike is hiding something from them. Spike and Rarity come clean. They admit that they found something that would make Rarity 'Super Cool' in the lab and put some on Rarity, hoping to make her into a better fighter, since Raph called her a 'burden' after a mission with April, Casey, Ben, Fluttershy, Karai and herself. Donnie and Lex explain that the vial they found was a reject batch of Retro-mutagen that said 'Super Cooled'. Spike said it should have been labeled better, and Donnie flips the vile around to show all the warning signs. Now that Donnie and Lex know what caused Rarity's condition, they can do something about it. She might still pop like a zit, but now they know it will happen in 3 hours. To make the antidote, Donnie and Lex need a molecular centrifuge, and the only one they know of is in the remains of the TCRI building in April, Casey and Karai's universe. Meanwhile, Ramrod is busy hunting Baxter Stockman with a pack of canine mutants, one of which complains about his predicament. One mutant gets the scent and the pack follows it. A team led by Susan searches through the remains of TCRI for the centrifuge. They find Baxter in there, and once discovered he sends Mousers after our heroes. It seems he was planning to create a mutant army of his own, and among the items he was using he does indeed have the centrifuge they need. Ramrod arrives with his pack and they start fighting the crew. Baxter takes this as a chance to escape, but Rarity chases him. Ramrod grabs the scientist and punches a wall down causing part of the building to cave in. Rarity pushes the others out of the way, but the bad guys are gone now. At home, Rarity starts to feel and look worse. Cyborg says she has to stay safe since at this stage, if one of her zits pops, it might cause a chain reaction that will make her explode even sooner. Everyone tries to figure out where Ramrod could have taken Baxter. Po suggests Baxter's old lab, but everyone dismisses it and says it doesn't make sense. While the others discuss about possibly checking out the TCRI building again, or the Bradford dojo, Rarity decides she isn't going to wait around until she pops and she go to Baxter's lab along with Po. In the lab, Kraven appears before Stockman and commends Ramrod on his success. Baxter then shows Kraven a large vat of mutagen that he had been developing to create a mutant army of his own. Kraven soon places a metal collar with vials of mutagen around Baxter's neck at Ramrods request. Kraven warns that if Stockman betrays him, he will open the vials and cover Stockman with mutagen. Rarity and Po sneak around and overhears this conversation. They steal the centrifuge, but King Cobra catches them. Rarity's zits are huge now and very sensitive, so she tries her hardest to fight Ramrods canine mutants while avoid being touched. Rarity jumps up on a platform as one Canine mutant tries to fight her one on one. Po's weight causes the chain on the platform to break. Though he and a Rarity are saved, the mutant falls into the vat of mutagen, emerging as a wolf covered in spikes and exposes sharp bones. Po calls him Rahzar. Rahzar finds himself to be a lot faster and more agile and feels like a ninja again. Rahzar tosses Rarity against a wall, but our sensitive unicorn manages to use a chain to stop herself from crashing against the wall. Just as Rahzar leaps out at her, his attack is blocked by Robins staff, as he, Skwydd, Cricket, Brooklyn and Broadway enter the scene. Po tries to grab the centrifuge, but King Cobra is after him. Baxter also calls out for more Mousers as well. As the fight continues, Rarity gets an idea. She tricks Rahzar into lunging towards one of the control panels in the machinery that run the place. Rarity gets out of the way and Rahzar jams his claws into the control panel and electrocutes himself. The team takes to the high ground and Brooklyn hits the sprinklers, making it rain so the Mousers, Baxter, King Cobra, Ramrod and Rahzar all get zapped and are all defeated. Mikey laments that they couldn't get the centrifuge they needed, but Broadway reveals that he has it, and everyone gets away. Back in Kraven's lair, Baxter is working with Ghoul to improve Kraven's foot soldiers and mutate his "volunteers". At Merlin's tower, Cyborg, Lexington and Donnie finish the antidote and pours it all over acne pads, which Spike proceeds to quickly rub all over Rarity. The antidote worked fine and she's back to normal. Merlin walks in and commends Rarity on her resourcefulness. Po then turns and brags to the others about she how he was right about Baxter being in his old lab, but Rainbow Dash suddenly says she sees a zit on Rarity's nose. Rarity realizes it was a trick to scare her, and she angrily lunges out at her. Category:Episodes Category:Season 7